As semiconductor elements and magnetic head elements have been minimized and downsized, these elements are now constituted from thin films of several nm (nanometers) stacked in an area of submicron size. In development of elements, it is important to analyze the structure and element distribution in such a minute area. Examples of a device for elementary analysis include a characteristic X-ray spectrometer and an electron energy loss spectrometer (also referred to as an energy filter).
In “Transmission Electron Microscopy (Non Patent Literature 1),” it is disclosed that the characteristic X-ray spectrometer and the electron energy loss spectrometer are mounted on a Transmission Electron Microscope (TEM) or a Scanning Transmission Electron Microscope (STEM) in order to observe and specify the minute area of analysis target substances.
It is extremely effective for detailed material analysis to simultaneously measure a characteristic X-ray spectrum and an electron energy loss spectrum at the same position on a sample. In the case of measuring an element image with a good S/N ratio or measuring a characteristic X-ray spectrum and an electron energy loss spectrum by using the characteristic X-ray spectrometer or the electron energy loss spectrometer, a method of increasing observation time and thereby enhancing signal strength is generally used.